Camino de Nubes
by Sofia-Princess
Summary: Mimato... Mi primero y lo mas seguro es que ultimo. Dedicado a PrincessLunaMadelaineJulia y a las integrantes del PinkChiks que les guste esta pareja


Holas! Este es mi primer fic de la pareja del Mimato… sin comentarios, va para una amiga que descubrió hace poco que le encanta esta pareja bueno Daniela, me dijiste que te sorprendiera, y aquí esta, ojala no te molestes porque no lo hice de SCC, pero creí que de veras te debía una sorpresa. Comenzamos…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Camino de Nubes**

-_su cabello se agita al compás del movimiento de su rostro de finas facciones… que es al tiempo en que sigue al profesor con su mirada… es hermosa, no me cansaría de ver ese cabello rosado…_

Pensaba un joven rubio mientras apoyaba su codo contra el escritorio para sostener su rostro, su vista, azul y perdida, solo pensaba en el amor de su vida.

-eso es todo por hoy clase- dijo el profesor al escuchar el timbre que indicaba la salida.- los veo mañana, y prepárense para el examen.- un suspiro salio de los labios de los estudiantes, para levantarse y salir por la puerta.

-------------------------------------------------

-_¿me pregunto si ella podrá corresponderme?- _pensaba mientras caminaba directo a su casa el mismo rubio.

Detuvo sus pasos al notar algo curioso en el suelo, eran… ¿nubes? No, era imposible, pero algo estaba seguro, era una especia de material suave y blanco… fino como el algodón, se agacho para tratar de tocar el objeto, pero no pudo, al parecer, eran nubes de humo blanco.

Sonrió para si mismo, las sonrisas que eran escasas en su rostro, divertido, y lleno de curiosidad, siguió el camino, solo miraba al suelo, no le importaba que mas había al frente.

-------------------------------------------------

-no creo que le vaya a gustar…

-estas loca, claro que si, solo necesitas algo de paciencia para esperar a que llegue… bueno, yo me retiro, me encantaría ver su cara de asombro, pero me tengo que ir.

-adiós amiga.

-------------------------------------------------

''Las Nubes'' como decidió decirles el, no terminaban, y sus ansias por saber que era lo que le esperaba al final del camino blancoso se hacían cada vez mas fuertes, si se trataba de alguna otra cosa que no fuera fantástica, de verdad que se desilusionaría.

A la derecha, al frente, a la izquierda, a la derecha… eran las vueltas que llevaba Yamato por seguir el rastro de las nubes, ¿empezaba a hartarse? ¡Para nada! La curiosidad era algo que pocas veces sentía, y no las iba a desperdiciar…

-------------------------------------------------

-_espero que llegue… bueno, tiene que llegar.-_ pensó para si misma mientras se acomodaba el cabello al mismo tiempo que se sentaba y cruzaba las piernas.

-------------------------------------------------

Graciosamente, las nubes entraron a un edificio, mas eso no lo detuvo, es mas, incluso le abrieron la puerta, el alfombrado azul fuera del humo blanco se le hizo sumamente familiar, mas siguió prestando toda su atención a sus nubes.

Comenzó a subir escaleras, ¿Cuántas? ¡Ni que le importara! Definitivamente, ese humo blanco era un misterio, y el estaba dispuesto a llegar al final.

Abrió otra puerta, que igualmente no le fue negada la entrada, siguió caminando hasta que…

-¡auch!- exclamo al sentir dolor en su cabeza, estaba tan concentrado en su camino que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había otra puerta enfrente, pero esta vez, cerrada.

Miro curioso a ambos lados ¡pero si estaba en su departamento! Se asusto por unos momentos, ¿y si había un incendio? Descarto de inmediato esa idea, había alarmas contra incendio en el edificio, además, el humo del fuego es negro.

Saco la llave de su bolsillo derecho, la casa estaba en penumbras, como era de costumbre cuando llegaba, justamente abriendo la puerta, el camino de nubes termino, al encender la luz se llevo una gran sorpresa, ahí estaba Mimi con… ¿un ramo de rosas en las manos? Esta sonrió ampliamente y dijo…

-TE AMO- Yamato, ni siquiera pudo respirar.

**FIN**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas! Para ser mi primer Mimato, me gusto mucho como me quedo, he de ser franca, no me gusta la pareja, es por eso que no interactué tanto con los personajes juntos, pero bueno… se lo dedico a PrincessLunaMadelaineJulia, se que te gusta la pareja, y aquí esta

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


End file.
